


Too Far

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Losing Control, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Warning/Trigger: Guns, therapy office, blood, anger issuesRequested: Anon - MacGyver and reader are friends (from Phoenix maybe) and something happened to the reader and one one mission she almost kills someone from anger and Mac had to stop her?





	Too Far

It was completely out of character for you. You couldn’t even remember what had happened. You remembered the target had a gun in your face, then the rest of the night was a blur, after you saw the gun you blacked out. When you came to, Mac and Jack were pulling you off the target and Mac had his hands on either side of your face and was trying to get you to look at and focus on him.

Back at the Phoenix Foundation, Matty was furious that you had let rip on the target that wasn’t supposed to know that you were there for them, or that you guys were even in the country. After what you had done to the target, Matty gave you an ultimatum; either go to therapy and work through what had happened, or hand in your resignation. You weren’t willing to do either if you were being honest with yourself, but, you had to admit that you couldn’t exactly go without a job and reluctantly agreed to go to therapy and follow what the therapist said.

You had been going to the therapist for two months and felt like nothing was working. After the two months mark your therapist decided to change things up and offered a ‘cognitive memory’ therapy in the hopes that it may help. You were reluctant to the idea at first, you knew it was a form of cognitive interview that you would use on witnesses and victims. You eventually relented and tried to relax on the therapist’s sofa.

After a couple of minutes, you eventually closed your eyes and allowed the therapist to begin the session. You were told to close your eyes and take deep breaths. You couldn’t help but role your eyes behind your eye lids before doing as the therapist said. Once you were into the session completely, you were back in the room with Mac, Jack and the target, that was when the therapist asked you to describe what the room smelt like. You inhaled deeply and scrunched up your nose at the damp smell that invaded your nostrils, your lungs. You could hear the water which was running down the walls, then you were face-to-face with the target. 

When the target had pulled a gun out you had just recovered from a punch to the jaw, so when you turned to face the target you had a gun’s muzzle at your eye level. You could hear Mac and Jack on the other side of the door that had jammed when the target had slammed it shut. In reality this was where your memory of that event became blurred and you weren’t sure what had happened, but the therapist had insisted that you try and push past the mental block that had been created.

It took another couple of weeks of this kind of therapy before you eventually managed to unlock your memory. Your body had gone into auto-pilot and you disarmed the target, this then led to a fist fight which resulted in you going into survival mode, you still hadn’t fully gotten over the last fight you were in which had resulted in you being hospitalised for a few months. So, when your body felt like it was back in the same scenario, you lost control. It didn’t help that the target was infuriating you and using everything in his verbal arsenal to attack you mentally as well as trying to attack you physically and you just lost control. You remembered hearing Mac and Jack break down the door and Mac’s arms wrapping around your midsection and pulling you while Jack was trying to pry your hands off the target’s clothes. Your fists were bloody and raw. Your throat hurt from screaming. You hadn’t realised until you were gripping Mac tight that your face was wet. If it wasn’t for Mac and Jack, then you might have gone too far. With a start you opened your eyes and jumped up. It took you a few moments to remember and realise that you were in the therapists office, completely safe.


End file.
